Minuit
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Milo, et il fait un peu le bilan de sa vie... Léger slash MiloCamus


Minuit 

Titre : Minuit

Auteur : Yoda-Ben², Jedi Perverse

Source : Saint Seiya

Genre : bof

Pairing : Milo-Camus

Rating : G

Notes : Selon les sources dignes de foi que sont le journal du Club Dorothée, Milo serait né le huit novembre 1966. Nous sommes le huit novembre 2003. Que dire de plus ? ^^

* * *

Minuit vingt.

Je regarde le faible croissant de lune se découper dans la nuit, à travers la fenêtre de notre chambre. Nous sommes le huit novembre depuis environ vingt minutes.

Joyeux anniversaire.

Je viens d'avoir trente-sept ans.

Trente-sept ans d'une vie ma foi bien remplie. Bien remplie, mais pas comme les autres.

Je me nomme Milo, et je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Je sers la déesse Athéna, tout comme une centaine d'autres camarades. Nous vivons tous dans le Sanctuaire, île coupée du monde où nous nous entraînons durement pour devenir des combattants d'exception formés à défendre la justice et la liberté.

  


Vers la fin des années 80, nous avons dû faire face à plusieurs vagues successives d'attaques telles que le Sanctuaire n'en a encore jamais connu. Nous nous sommes battus à plusieurs reprises, parfois même entre nous.

D'abord, ce fut contre les Chevaliers de Bronze, qui nous ouvrirent les yeux sur l'imposture du Grand Pope, cet homme à qui nous avions juré fidélité et respect.

Puis, les dieux eux-mêmes se soulevèrent contre Athéna, mais nous avions toujours réussi à sortir victorieux de ces combats.

Puis il y eut le plus difficile. Le dieu des Enfers lui-même tenta de supprimer notre déesse.

Hadès.

Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés tous les douze en Enfer, les Chevaliers symbolisant les douze signes du zodiaque, pour lancer ensemble l'attaque de la dernière chance...

Et nous avons réussi.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je ne me le rappelle pas avec exactitude. Il semblerait, selon Saga, que nous avons été projetés dans une autre dimension, et lorsque nous avons uni les dernières forces qui nous restaient pour accomplir l'impossible, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le Sanctuaire. Epuisés. Mais en vie.

  


J'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre par quel miracle nous avons réussi à retrouver le plancher des vaches après un tel voyage, mais je ne me plains pas. Surtout qu'après avoir passé de telles épreuves, je me suis rendu compte de certaines petites choses à l'égard de compagnons que je ne considérais que comme de simples amis.

Ou plutôt, un certain compagnon que je me forçais à ne considérer que comme un ami.

Lui déclarer mes sentiments après tout ce que nous venions de vivre m'avait presque paru aussi difficile que de lancer une Athena Exclamation à moi tout seul, mais plus grand encore fut mon étonnement en le voyant répondre favorablement.

Eh, c'est que sous ses dehors de Monsieur Je-ne-suis-qu'un-glaçon-sans-âme- sauf-quand-il-s'agit-de-mes-disciples, c'est un grand romantique.

Bien qu'il préférât sans doute manger son armure que de l'avouer. Ah, là, là.... Camus...

Ce même Camus qui a préféré tuer son disciple de sa main plutôt que de lui faire courir le risque de servir de décoration murale à notre estimé confrère Masque de Mort.

Ce même Camus qui s'est sacrifié pour que ce même disciple atteigne le Septième Sens.

Ce même Camus qui dort en ce moment, blotti contre moi, ses doigts un peu crispés sur mon T-shirt, faisant apparaître des cristaux de givre même dans son sommeil.

Enfin, ce qui a de bien après une vingtaine d'années à dormir avec cette vieille ganache, c'est qu'on se forge assez vite une bonne résistance au froid.

Je suis presque quadragénaire, maintenant.

Bon, à trois ans près, mais quand même.

A vingt ans, quand j'étais encore jeune et con (j'ai beau jeu de dire ça, je ne trouve pas que les années m'ont assagi...), je ne me posais pas de questions sur mon avenir. Après tout, on était des guerriers, non ? Des guerriers dont le métier est de donner la mort aussi bien que de la recevoir. Mourir jeune était une fatalité, une tuile qui finirait bien par arriver un jour. Il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'on vide le Sanctuaire d'un corps, roué de coups portés à la vitesse de la lumière ou brisé par les entraînements inhumains. Quant à sortir vivants des dernières guerres que nous avons menées...

Je dois avouer que je m'attendais sincèrement à y laisser la peau.

Après tout, mourir les armes à la main pour une cause juste, ce n'était pas si mal, pas vrai ?

Hé ben non.

J'ai été vraiment stupéfait de me retrouver devant le temple du Bélier, le corps brisé, avec l'impression que dix éléphants venaient de me piétiner à coups de talons aiguille, mais vivant.

  


Ce n'est pourtant que beaucoup plus tard que j'ai commencé à me demander si ce que je faisais avait encore un sens.

Par exemple, n'était-ce pas ridicule de rester dans cette caserne qu'était le Sanctuaire, à porter ces armures, à vivre comme le faisaient mes ancêtres il y a trois mille ans ?

...

Vous trouvez aussi, hein...

Enfin bref.

Comme nous ne savions pour la plupart rien faire d'autre à part nous battre, nous sommes restés et avons mené à peu près la même vie qu'auparavant.

Nos brefs contacts avec le monde extérieur nous ont montré à quel point nous avions vécu coupés du monde. Je me rappelle encore certains apprentis nés sur place s'effrayer de la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Il n'y a guère que quelques-uns d'entre nous qui sortent de temps en temps. Les Chevaliers de Bronze, pour la plupart, qui retournent à leurs lieux d'entraînement. Nous autres, Chevaliers d'Or, nous déplaçons moins souvent. Pas par obligation, mais par habitude. En temps de guerre, nous ne devions même pas quitter nos armures. Alors de là à poser le pied hors de nos Maisons respectives, n'en parlons pas.

C'est bien loin, tout ça, maintenant.

Nombre d'entre nous s'encanaillent, se surprennent à oser profiter enfin de la vie après une jeunesse entièrement passée à souffrir, s'entraîner, se priver et combattre.

Moi, c'est le contraire. Je me suis assagi. Vraiment.

J'étais l'emmerdeur public numéro un, celui qui courait après tout ce qui bouge, qui pervertissait les innocents et qui pourrissait la vie des plus sages.

Maintenant, je suis devenu aussi rangé et tranquille que Camus. D'aucuns disent que son comportement a déteint sur moi.

Possible, vu qu'on vit quasiment ensemble.

Camus vient de poser sa tête sur ma poitrine, et s'est mis à ronfloter doucement. Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort.

Tellement mignon que je crois que je vais essayer de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Bordel, trente-sept ans...

  


Faudra que je vérifie demain matin si je n'ai pas un cheveu blanc.


End file.
